


Pedicabo ego vos et irrumabo

by ghostofnoodlewrap



Series: Vaguely interconnected fics where Jon and Martin are kinky [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Canon Asexual Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, The Apocalypse is Cancelled, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Male Character, kinky and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofnoodlewrap/pseuds/ghostofnoodlewrap
Summary: Martin finds Jon’s strap-on. Martin would quite like Jon to use it with him.That’s it. That’s the fic.(Reading previous parts of the series is not needed, but highly welcomed.)
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Vaguely interconnected fics where Jon and Martin are kinky [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808656
Comments: 75
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't read the previous parts of this series:  
> -The apocalypse is cancelled. Turns out that sex shops stop opening when the world has ended.  
> -Jon and Martin have recently moved in together.  
> -While Jon does not feel sexual attraction to people, he is a sex positive asexual. However Jon normally only gets aroused when physically stimulated.
> 
> CW:  
> -Feminine terminology used for Jon's genitalia throughout.

Unpacking their shared life is a bit of a chore. It’s been two weeks since they moved into the new flat together and there are still a dozen cardboard boxes piled in the spare bedroom. When Martin moved after the whole Prentiss thing he got sorted much quicker than this, but that was only his stuff and a one bedroom studio to another one bedroom studio.

Suffice to say the problem is Jon owns things. Lots of things.

The essentials are unpacked - the pans are in the kitchen, the medicine cabinet is stocked about as well as your average emergency room, the wardrobe has been split down the middle and filled with clothes. But there’s still boxes of books, and window ornaments, and strange gadgets given as Christmas presents three years ago that have never been used to be sorted and put away. There’s also a large collection of vinyls, but Martin has not yet found any evidence of Jon owning a record player.

It needs dealing with, so Martin has decided he will empty at least three of these boxes today. The first couple are easy - all books far too boring to ever really capture his attention. But they’ve been packed in near alphabetical order and that makes it very easy to arrange them on the shelves. He’s worked in the Archives, and before that the Library, for so long that an unorganised shelf of books makes his eyes hurt. Martin suspects he could recite parts of the Dewey decimal system in his sleep.

The third box Martin opens is smaller and does not contain books. On top is a tangle of black straps. Below that is a small collection of dildos.

“Jon,” he calls out into the hallway, “is this what I think it is?”

“I don’t know,” Martin can hear Jon walking towards him from the living room, “what do you think it is?”

“Well, it looks like a strap on!” Martin lifts it out of the box. There’s a small pink dick attached to it which wobbles comically. It isn’t anything approaching a natural skin tone, but it’s realistic aside from that fact. He turns it round and it points accusingly at Jon as he appears in the doorway.

Martin manages to get the harnesses straps untangled enough that he could try to put it on if the straps weren’t adjusted for (presumably) Jon’s much smaller frame. He holds it in front of his hips and does a silly little shimmy which makes the dildo bob up and down.

“That would be because it is a strap on.” Jon says, his face going steadily red.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had this?” Martin asks. “Was it for a one time thing or…”

There’s half a dozen dildos in the box. Martin’s not sure all of them are compatible with the harness, but it still doesn’t speak of Jon having an experiment with a strap on and deciding never to repeat it.

“I’ve had it since before I met you. All our other toys are things we got together. They’re ours, while this feels more like it’s mine.” Jon takes a deep breath. “It wasn’t a one time thing though, and I wouldn’t have kept it if I thought I’d never use it again. I wasn’t sure if it was something you would be interested in.”

Jon walks over and takes the harness from Martin. Martin lets him have it. He wants to see Jon put it on. He wants Jon to push him to his knees and fuck him with it.

“I’ve said before that I’m interested in bottoming. Specifically for anal sex.” Martin says. “With you, that is. If you’re interested in putting that on and using it with me.”

God he hopes Jon is interested. It’s been too long since someone has fucked Martin up the arse nice and hard. It’s all very nice watching Jon come apart beneath him in bed, but sometimes Martin likes to be the one wrecked instead. And he does know how to beg very prettily too. It would be a pity if Jon were immune to that.

“I could be persuaded.” Jon says with humour. “You’ve been very dominant in our sex life so far but I could give it a go.”

“It’s something that, um, _works_ for you, then?”

“I don’t get much out of it sexually speaking, but I’d do it for you.” 

“If you’re not into it, we don’t have to do it.” Martin says, although he’s a little disappointed about the fact it doesn’t look like Jon will be nailing him to the mattress any time soon.

“I don’t mind fucking you silly and not getting off myself.” Jon says. “How many times do I have to tell you I like making you feel good. I still get gratification from it, even if it isn’t sexual.”

Jon reaches out and strokes down Martin’s cheek lightly. He smiles and stares deeply into Martin’s eyes. It’s not an eyefucking or anything (Jon doesn’t really do those), just a tender moment.

“At least once more.” Martin says. “I just don’t ever want to feel like I’m forcing you to do something that you don’t want to do.

“That’s what we have safe words for. I also have no problem holding an erection when it’s made out of silicone. It’s not going to hurt me like having someone inside me when I’m not aroused.” Jon says. “My libido might not always match up to yours, but I do have a vested interest in keeping yours satisfied.”

“So you’ll do this for me?” Martin says, and Jon returns his smile.

“Yes Martin, I will lovingly rail you.” Jon says. “Right now if you want me to.” 

“I think we both know that anal and spontaneity aren’t things that go together.”

“The day is still young.” Jon says, and he reaches up to kiss Martin lightly. “This evening, maybe?”

Martin wants to pull Jon back to him, gather him in and kiss him deeply with a dozen inferred promises. Have Jon push him down onto his back and take him right here, right now, carpet burn be damned. It’s a pity the real world doesn’t work the way you want all the time.

“That sounds good. It will give me time to ah - _prepare_.” Martin says.

“And I’ll have time to wash my dicks.”

“Building a collection are you?” Martin peers down at the prosthetics in the box.

“Benefits of having a trans boyfriend - you get to pick which dick he fucks you with.” Jon says. “Although not that one.”

Jon picks up one of the smaller realistic-looking cocks in the box. It’s a short floppy thing a few shades of brown lighter than Jon’s skin. It lolls in his hand.

“Anything wrong with that one?” Martin asks.

“It’s a packer, not a dildo. It’s not made for penetration.” He shakes the thing and the cock wobbles back and forth, clearly limp.

“What’s it for then? If you can’t use it for sex.” Martin asks.

“Aesthetics, most. It makes a bulge so that- do you want me to just show you?” Jon asks.

“Sure.”

Jon hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his tracksuit bottoms and pulls them down to his knees. Underneath are grey briefs and he shoves the prosthetic penis down the front of them. It leaves a bulge in the front of his pants, almost comically large like he’s sporting a semi the way the shaft lies over the balls, until Jon shifts it to the side and now it looks like he’s just very well-endowed.

“I don’t tend to bother to pack unless it’s really obvious I don’t have a dick in the clothes I’m wearing. When I do bother with it, I tend to go for a rolled-up sock. This thing always seems so big to me. I don’t really intend to enter rooms crotch first. And this one is only a medium.”

It isn’t that big, Martin considers. But he’s also used to having something dangling between his legs and Jon isn’t.

“It’s… pretty convincing.” Martin goes for. The outline it makes is correct, and if he didn’t know that Jon was trans and hadn’t just seen him slip the packer into his underwear, he couldn’t tell the difference.

“It feels right, too,” Jon says, “if you want to touch.”

Martin reaches down and puts his hand on the bulge in the front of Jon’s pants. He gives it a quick squeeze and it feels convincing enough, at least if not given close scrutiny. Then he’s just standing there feeling up his boyfriend’s prosthetic dick in the middle of the spare room. It’s a bit strange to be handling Jon’s junk for non-sexual reasons.

“It feels pretty real, but I think this has gone beyond awkward now.” Martin says.

Jon laughs, but he pulls his trousers back up once Martin’s hand is out of the way. The lump is a lot subtler then, once there’s an extra layer of baggy fabric to obscure it. It would be a little more obvious in something tight like skinny jeans, but Martin’s never seen Jon wear skinny jeans a day in his life.

“I do believe you have a box of dicks for me to take?” Jon says, and Martin hands them over.

Jon walks out of the room humming, with a cardboard box of dildos under his arm. A little dumbfounded, Martin finds another box to unpack. Thankfully, this one, once again, is full of dusty books.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: This is just almost 3k of Jon railing Martin with a strap-on. I don't know what else you were expecting.

Martin comes out of the bathroom wearing only a towel, which is a little awkward because he finds Jon in the bedroom still dressed. Jon is sat on the bed, fiddling with the straps of the harness he hasn’t put on yet, clearly waiting for Martin. Opposite him, the selection of dildos is lined up on top of the chest of drawers.

“Pick which one you want.” Jon says, nodding over at the forest of dick.

“Are you okay?” Martin asks. “You look a little nervous.”

“It’s just been a while since I did this, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to do it, so pick which of my dicks you want inside you.” He smiles. Jon’s nerves are clear, but so is his willingness to do something for Martin. 

A hot flush goes through Martin and he turns to give better inspection of his options. None of them are the monstrously-sized dildoes his mouth sometimes waters over thinking of taking, but there are several good options. The first couple are pink, textured things. They don’t look realistic and are clearly designed as sex toys, and one of them, the one with the little rabbit attachment, is clearly only intended for vaginal penetration. The next one is a lurid yellow and purple with a widely flared head and ridges down the strangely-sculpted shaft, and if Martin had to guess he’d say it came from bad-dragon. There’s a couple of more realistic looking penises, although one of them has buttons on the base indicating that it vibrates, but it’s the last one that catches Martin’s eye.

It’s the largest of the bunch, a little over eight inches, and that’s one of the major reasons he chooses it. A dark brown realistic phallus, albeit a fairly girthy one with a prominent ridge to the head. It feels substantial in Martin’s hand when he picks it up and brings it over to Jon.

“This one.” He says.

“Oh.” Says Jon. “That one’s actually my favourite.”

Martin looks down at the toy he’s just handed to Jon and realises it’s a pretty good match for his skin tone. It’s realistic looking too, the kind of dick Jon might have had if he’d been born cis, albeit very well-endowed. “Call it serendipity.” Martin says.

“I actually call that one Jon Junior.” Jon deadpans.

There’s a moment before they both break out into snickers. “It’s not really.” Jon clarifies.

It’s hard to say which of them kisses the other first. It’s a tender moment among laughter at first, but it doesn’t stay that way as Jon licks his way into Martin’s mouth. Their tongues slide over each other, wet and messy. Jon has the time to feel up Martin’s bare chest while Martin doesn’t waste time on that preamble and opts instead to strip Jon from his clothing as quickly as possible.

Jon’s shirt comes off easily. Martin leaves the binder - it’s Jon’s choice whether he wants to keep that on and Martin’s not exactly sure quite how it comes off anyway. There’s no obvious zip in this one. Jon’s trousers go down easily - the waistband too loose on him like he seems to prefer. The packer is still tucked in his briefs and it tumbles out when Martin pulls them down.

Martin laughs as the disembodied dick bounces off the floor. “Love, you appear to have a runaway penis.” He says.

“Well, I’d better replace it with a more functional one!” Jon says.

Jon takes the dildo from Martin and threads it through the ring on the front of the strap on. Martin leaves Jon to get the harness on himself, because it all looks a little complicated, but Jon seems to know which strap is meant to go where. When Jon’s done with his adjustments, the dildo stands erect on his pelvis.

It’s a lovely sight. Martin can’t help the way he sinks to his knees before Jon. It bobs about in front of Martin’s face until he steadies it with a hand and takes the end of it into his mouth. It doesn’t taste like a real cock, nor is it warm like one, but the heavy weight of it against his tongue is the same. Jon’s hands stroke lightly through his hair. It’s too long for Martin to get all of the way down on it, but he manages about half before it’s hitting the back of his throat.

“You are a very pretty man,” Jon says, wiping away a little trail of drool leaking from the corner of Martin’s mouth, “but I think you should know that this is doing nothing for me.”

Martin pulls off. “Just a moment of oral fixation.” He says. “I think I’ve got it out of my system now.” Which is mostly true, although he does leave one last kiss on the tip.

Martin stands up. He untucks the towel from around his waist. He isn’t hard yet, but suspects that will be changing shortly. Jon watches him sit, then lie back on the bed. Martin finds the lube up by the pillows when he reaches for a cushion to shove under his hips.

“Do you want to get yourself ready or should I?” Jon asks.

“I’ve got it.” Martin says, because he’s already got the lube open. Jon is still standing by the bed, looking a little at loss for what to do. “Will you come and give me a kiss?” Martin asks.

Jon clambers over Martin and lies down beside him. He takes Martin’s face into his hands and plants a soft kiss on Martin’s lips. Martin tries his best to kiss back, but once he decides the lube spread on his fingers is warm enough, most of his co-ordination is taken up with the easiest way to get some digits inside his ass.

The first finger pops in easily enough. Martin sinks it into the first knuckle. He gives himself a moment to get used to the sensation before sliding it in deeper.

“Okay?” Jon asks.

“Yeah.” Martin replies. “Might take a while to get me stretched out enough. It’s been a while since I’ve taken something as big as your cock.”

“I gave you a choice and you picked the largest one, so you only have yourself to blame. I’d struggle to take something that big in my arse without quite a bit of prep.” Jon says. “I can be patient, though. I like seeing just how far down I can make you flush.” Jon kisses Martin’s neck where his blush is steadily creeping down. Jon will have him red down to halfway on his chest before long.

“I take it you wouldn’t mind me fucking you arseways sometime then?” Martin says. He adds a little more lube to his fingers and gently pushes a second one in. He can feel the stretch from the addition, but it doesn’t sting.

Jon pinches at one of Martin’s nipples, then leans down to lick the other while Martin gasps. His head pops back up at Martin’s question.

“I like it up the back, but my cunt is easier to get into faster.” Jon says. “I like having both holes stuffed the most though.”

That’s a pretty picture that gets a throb of arousal from Martin. He’s almost at full mast when Jon wraps a hand around him and pumps. It doesn’t take much to get him fully hard after that, especially when the fingers inside him brush over his prostate.

“That-” Martin breaks off into a gasp as he tries scissoring his fingers. It’s a stretch, but in a good way. “That sounds very hot.”

“You think so?” Jon asks. “You like the idea of me fucking myself with a toy while you have a go at my arse? One time I had two guys at once - one in the front and one in the back and they raced to see who could keep going for the longest. I lost. I think I came on their cocks seven times, but I was losing count by the end.”

“God, Jon.” Martin’s voice sounds strangled. It’s a little soon to add a third finger, but he goes for it anyway. The sooner Jon can get inside him the better.

“You like that idea too?” Jon says, and Martin just whines. “I know you do, I can feel your cock twitching. I think I’m going to put it in my mouth now - you should tell me if it feels good.”

Martin shouts wordlessly and Jon swallows him down. He doesn’t manage to take it down to the root or anything, preferring instead to suckle at the head. His tongue swipes over the slit a couple of times before Jon sets up the more familiar bobbing rhythm.

"That feels bloody fantastic." Martin tells Jon. "God your mouth is a masterpiece."

Jon pulls back enough that Martin can see his eyes roll. "Glad to be of service." He says.

Martin wants to kiss him, but Jon is quick to put his mouth back to use and Martin's disappointment is short-lived. He settles for whispering praise interspersed with his cries of 'oh please.'

It’s insanely good between his own fingers inside himself and Jon’s mouth on his cock. Martin realises abruptly that this will be over before he can take a ride on Jon’s strap-on.

“I’m going to come way too quickly if you keep that up.” Martin says.

Jon dutifully pulls off. “Let me know when you’re ready.” He says, and he picks up the bottle of lube and squeezes some into his hand.

Martin expects Jon to spread the slick onto the dildo, but instead he feels a lubed-up finger tracing where his rim is stretched around his own fingers. Then there’s a little pressure behind it and it slowly pushes in. Jon’s finger is a lot slimmer than his own, but it’s still noticeable, especially when Martin spreads his fingers out and stretches his ass in preparation for Jon’s cock. The extra finger doesn’t join in by thrusting, instead sliding around the outside of Martin’s fingers and testing the give of his rim.

“I think I’m ready.” Martin says. He’s worked himself open wider than he thinks the dildo is, and trusts Jon to go slow putting it in. Or to give him time for some more prep if he turns out not to be adequately stretched.

Jon nods, and he removes his finger just before Martin takes out his. Jon goes for the lube bottle and pours a generous amount onto his palm, which he then slathers onto his cock in a thick coating. It looks like too much slick, but there’s no such thing as too much lube when it comes to anal sex.

The head presses in fairly easily. It’s actually not as wide around as Martin’s fingers when they were splayed, but it’s much less giving when he reflexively clenches down on it. It’s more solid. And unlike his fingers, there’s half a dozen more inches of it to go.

“Okay?” Jon asks when he’s in.

“Very.” Martin replies. “Give me some more of it.”

Jon pushes in deeper and Martin’s moan comes out choked and warped. It’s absolutely perfect and at the same time nowhere near enough. He’s not ready yet for a proper pounding, but goddamn he can’t wait until he is.

“That sounded like it hurt.” Jon sounds a bit worried.

“These are not pain noises, Jon.” Martin says. “Please for the love of God keep going.”

Jon pulls back a bit, pulls out a bit and Martin’s about to complain, to say he’s _fine_ , more than fine, when Jon pushes back in. The dildo rubs against Martin’s prostate and he groans, lifting his legs up about Jon’s hips as best he can. He’s pretty sure Jon isn’t giving him the full length of it, but that doesn’t stop it from feeling nice when he thrusts back and forth.

Martin curls his hand around his cock, because he needs touching right now. Jon’s hands are too busy bracing him above Martin on the bed. The way Jon is fucking him is all very nice, but Martin is hungry for more.

“You can go deeper than that.” He tells Jon.

Jon pauses for a moment, which is absolutely not fair, because Martin _needs_ him moving. “Are you sure?” He asks.

“I’m a big boy, I can take it.” Martin says. Jon still doesn’t move. “C’mon, I’m not exactly a virgin over here.”

Jon presses in. And in. And in, until finally he bottoms out and Martin can feel Jon’s thighs pressed up against the back of his own.

“Still good?” Jon asks.

“Yes.” Martin says. He wraps his arms around Jon’s shoulders and reaches up to kiss him briefly. “Now move, _please_.”

Jon obliges. He goes slower than Martin would really like, but that doesn't stop it from being good. The dildo isn’t overly textured, but the head is flared out just enough, just past the point of natural, for the sensation to be intriguing. Jon fucks into him steady and insistent. His rhythm is impeccable.

Martin lifts his hips to try and meet Jon’s thrusts. His dick slaps against his stomach, forgotten for now, although there are little sticky splatters wherever the tip lands from the precome dribbling from his hole.

“Harder.” Martins whines. “Please Jon, fuck me good.”

In response, Jon grabs the back of Martin’s right thigh just above the knee. He lifts it up until Martin’s right hip starts to come up off the mattress, his lower half twisted round. The leg ends up over Jon’s shoulder.

It shouldn’t be possible for Jon to get closer, for him to be able to reach deeper into Martin, but somehow the new position allows for it. His speed picks up, near on doubling as his hips slam into Martin.

Martin howls, and beneath that is the slap slap slap of flesh on flesh. His hand is back on his cock before he can really think about it, running over tender flesh. He isn’t going to last that much longer.

“God, Jon!” Martin barely recognises the sound of his own voice.

“It feels good?” Jon asks, sounding slightly out of breath, and Martin nods what must be a dozen times. “Good. I love you.”

Jon smiles down at him and it’s clear from the look on his face the emotions he’s experiencing at the moment are a lot sweeter and less lust-soaked than the ones Martin is having.

Martin’s hand continues to pull himself off, but it’s clear that the end is nigh. Jon catches him in the prostate and the words spill from his mouth unbidden. “I’m gonna come. Oh God, Jon, I-”

“Come for me then.” Jon says.

Martin does, the muscles in his thighs tight and shaking. He sobs coming over the edge, screws his eyes up and probably makes a terrible face. He shoots properly, semen splattering onto his chest and chin. Jon keeps fucking him through it.

When Martin stops touching his softening penis, when he goes shivery and limp, Jon slows down and pulls out of him. There’s no creampie or anything, but Martin can still feel a thin trail of lube come out of him and run down his arse cheek.

“Alright?” Jon asks.

“Yeah.” Martin says. “Are you, um…? That is, do you need a hand with anything? Or my mouth?”

“I’m not turned on enough for it to be worth it.” Jon says. “Don’t get my wrong, I am _very_ pleased with myself right now, it just didn’t do much for me sexually - I mounted the dildo quite high and it didn’t end up pushing against my clit.”

“Do you ever get off using a strap?” Martin asks.

“Sometimes. It’s easiest with a vibrating attachment- or with a bullet vibe, there’s a little pouch where I could put one.” Jon says. “Sexually I think I’m more of a bottom, but I don’t mind topping sometimes if that’s what you want? You understand, right, so please don’t be afraid to ask for this again?”

Martin nods, and pulls Jon in for a sweet little kiss. When he moves he finds himself unpleasantly sticky between the legs.

“I think I have lube down to my knees.” He says. “I don’t want to get out of bed to go shower.”

Jon grabs some tissues off the nightstand and gestures for Martin to roll over. When he does so, Jon starts wiping him down. There’s not much sexual about the touch, although Jon ends up a little bit more inside rather than around Martin’s asshole at one point.

“Think there’s anything good on the telly tonight?” Martin asks.

“Probably not.” Jon replies, even though it’s Saturday and that’s when the best T.V. is on. He reaches past Martin to grab Martin’s laptop. “But you might be able to find us a documentary to watch on the internet.”

Martin wrinkles his nose. “A documentary, really?”

“Just for you, it can be one about animals.”

“A documentary about an animal which is both cute and fluffy, watched in bed, while cuddling.” Martin offers, as if the last two aren’t already implicit. He wonders if he can convince Jon that jumping spiders are both cute and fluffy.

“You know what, Mr Blackwood, I think you have yourself a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

There’s light filtering in from behind the curtains, the washed out glow of the morning. It’s still pretty early to be up on a Sunday. Sunday mornings should not be experienced from anywhere less than five feet from a bed.

Martin is a warm presence pressed up against his back with an arm slung over Jon’s waist. Jon’s hot all over though, and he knows it’s not the fever of illness, or the heat of a sunny summer day. The blame can lie solely with his subconscious, because his dreams are the culprit.

Jon’s thighs slide against each other and he hisses. He’s wet between the legs and the movement sends a shockwave of sensation across his hip bones and several places between them too. This happens, sometimes. That ‘sometimes’ tends to correlate to how long it’s been since his last orgasm. Jon tries to count it backwards in his head, but can’t remember exact dates. Either way, it’s been a little while. More than a little while.

It’s still ridiculous. Yes, he sometimes wakes up turned on. Yes, that’s usually because of what he dreamed about. But Jon never has dreams about people, and certainly not ones he knows. Normally wet dreams are just about the sensation and mechanics of getting off, not the actual material of what or who is fucking him in his subconscious.

He could jerk off, but it seems like a waste to come on his own fingers when he’s already worked up and Martin is right there. His libido will never catch up to the level of Martin’s, so it makes sense to, well, use the horny while it’s here. Jon shudders at even the concepts of those thoughts, that phrasing, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting. And Martin is right there.

Martin is still asleep though.

Jon knows there’s a good chance that Martin would be in the mood, or at least easy to get into the mood if he wakes him up. There’s a few easy ways to assure it, but they’ve never talked about Jon waking Martin up with sexual favours. It’s not something he’s about to try without asking first, Martin can’t exactly consent in his sleep.

Martin shifts in his sleep. His arm tightens around Jon’s waist. He is perhaps a little closer to the waking world that Jon thought. Possibly enough that it won’t be jarring if Jon wakes him. Especially if it’s done gently.

“Martin? Are you awake?” Jon asks softly.

Martin kisses the back of his neck. “Morning, love.” He says, clearly just waking up. His voice is heavy and thick and Jon can feel the tickle of Martin’s eyelashes against his skin as Martin blinks blearily.

Jon laces his fingers with the hand around his waist. He can feel Martin smile at the gesture against his nape. Then Jon drags their hands down, underneath the elastic of his waistband.

“Jon?” Martin asks, because this behaviour is very unlike him.

“Touch me, Martin, _please_.” His voice wavers.

Jon lets go of Martin’s hand. He takes his own hand out from under his clothing, but blessedly, Martin’s hand only drifts lower to where Jon really needs him.

Martin’s fingers skate lightly across his outer lips. The sensation sends a thrum through him, but it isn’t nearly enough. A single finger enters his slit, runs down from just below his clit to his entrance. It slips in easily and Jon sobs out his thanks.

“Jesus Jon, you’re soaking!” Martin says. He sounds a little more awake now. There’s a certain part of him that’s definitely awake, and Jon can feel it pressing against his backside.

“I dreamt about you, about last night.” Jon says, and Martin gives a little hum prompting him to continue. “I dreamt I could feel it while I fucked you.”

Jon rucks up his shirt - an old grey T-shirt he’s claimed from Martin - until it’s bunched up under his armpits. He finds Martin’s other arm, the one tucked mostly underneath him and pulls it up to his breasts. Martin latches on, pinches at his nipples.

“I thought it didn’t turn you on that much?” Martin says.

“Not physically, but apparently my subconscious had different ideas.” Jon gasps as Martin hits a spot somewhere deep inside that gets his toes curling. “I don’t know! Arousal is complicated. Please just let me have this without focussing too much on why.”

“What do you want, Jon?” Martin asks.

Jon groans. Martin’s thumb finds his clit and his legs shake. He can feel the hard length of Martin’s cock slotting neatly between the backs of his thighs. It would be wonderful inside him.

“I don’t know.” He says.

“Tell me, Jon.” Martin says. “Use your words.”

“Inside me with a condom on, or against me without one. Your choice.”

Martin’s finger leaves his cunt and Jon whines in protest. It’s alright, though, because Martin uses both his hands to tug down the clothes on both of their bottom halves. His cock slides in between Jon’s legs, running along the length of his slit and nudging up against his clit.

“I don’t want to get out of bed just yet.” Martin says. “Is this working okay for you?

It’s nice, is what it is. Martin has his arm around Jon’s waist and each thrust he makes ends with the head of his cock rubbing over Jon’s clit. It’s not on the level of ‘oh god I’m going to come right this second’ but, with time, it will get him there.

“Yeah.” He says. “Can you touch my chest again?”

The hand not around his waist lifts to rub at his nipples. “You were fantastic last night, by the way.” Martin says, and Jon lets out an embarrassed groan. “I’m serious, you fucked me good.”

“I’m surprised you took it so easily. That one isn’t exactly small.” Jon says.

“Not gonna lie, I’ve got this whole, uh, _thing_ about big dicks.” Martin admits.

“Are you a size queen, Martin?” Jon himself isn’t, although Martin is sized above average and it’s wonderful inside him. Martin just groans in affirmation. “I could get a bigger one, you know. Really see how far you can stretch. Find out your limit, if there even is one.”

“You’d do that for me?” Martin asks.

“Customised dicks are a benefit of dating me.” Jon says.

Martin’s cock catches on the rim of his entrance and for a moment Jon forgets how to speak. He is overtaken with a desperate need to come and drops a hand to rub at his clit. The head of Martin’s cock drags against his knuckles.

“God Jon, I’m going to come.” Martin cries.

“Do it.” Jon says. “Make a mess of me.”

Martin does. The first shot lands just south of Jon’s navel, the second pools in the crease where hip meets thigh. The last few splurts don’t come out with as much force and collect between his folds. Martin smears it with his cock on his last few strokes.

There’s a couple of moments where everything is still and the only thing Jon can hear is Martin’s harsh panting on his neck. Then, in a swift motion Martin tugs him down until his back is flat on the bed and climbs atop him. Martin’s tongue is hot and wet where it laps his cooling spunk from Jon’s stomach and hipbones. He dips between Jon’s thighs, spread with no resistance, and tongues his way along Jon’s slit, cleaning up the mess he made there.

Jon’s hands fly to the back of Martin’s head, do their best to push him in closer. At least if he takes that action he can stop from clamping his thighs around Martin’s head. Martin slides a finger in Jon, then a second when he feels how loose he is. They hook into that spot deep inside him and Jon yells as he falls apart and comes.

Martin keeps lapping at him until Jon’s hands fall away from his head. He lays a dozen featherlight kisses upon Jon’s thighs, which sends a wash of shivery heat through Jon.

“Breakfast, or another one?” Martin asks.

“Breakfast, but give me five.” Jon replies.

Five turns into an hour and fifteen as Jon falls back asleep. Breakfast is decidedly brunch by the time Martin actually lets him out of bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW:  
> -There's no actual sex scene in this chapter (a shock, I assure you, is this the opposite of a content warning?)  
> -Jon and Martin visit a sex shop

“Are you sure about this?” Martin asks. He’s no stranger to the kink scene, and he’s been inside of shops like the one they’re stood outside, but it’s not the sort of place he can imagine Jon frequenting. He can’t even imagine Jon walking eyes down to the back of an Ann Summers.

“If you want to get fucked by a bigger dick, then we need to buy a bigger dick.” Jon says.

“We bought all our other toys online.”

It’s amazing what you can use the internet for today.

“We need to make sure whatever we get is compatible with my harness, so it’s best to shop in person. Maybe you should consider this as a bonding experience?” Jon says.

The shop doesn’t look too intimidating from the outside. There are some rather graphic posters in the window, and some mannequins (which Martin tries hard not to think too much about even as their blank eyes stare back) dressed in fetish gear and revealing costumes. It’s at basement level and reasonably discrete - no neon signs or anything. If they hadn’t looked up the location on Jon’s phone, Martin could probably walk down this street four dozen times and never notice the shop here.

“A bonding experience?” Martin says. “Are you treating this as a date?”

“We do an activity as a couple. Later on we have a nice meal together, during which you tell me exactly what you want me to do to you, and this evening I fuck you into the mattress. It sounds like a date to me.” Jon says.

Non-traditional sure, but Martin supposes he can take it. In fact, this whole thing revolves around what exactly he is going to take. It’s good to know that Jon is happy to give it to him.

“Is that okay?” Jon asks when Martin doesn’t respond.

“Oh, uh, yeah!” He says. “Let’s go see what they’ve got.”

The cash register is almost immediately behind the door. The woman on it looks up as they walk in, but doesn’t say anything. This isn’t the sort of establishment where the staff ask if you need help unprompted. She’s dressed casually in black and looks like she could be on the register at any shop on the highstreet. The stuff in the front end is cheaper, or at least more innocuous than what they’re here to buy - costumes that appear to be leftover from halloween, a collection of crops and switches which Martin runs a finger over lovingly (another time, perhaps), and tucked away is a display of novelty themed vibrators.

What they’re actually looking for is deeper in the shop, away from prying eyes (yet still under the everwatching glare of a camera, Martin notices), and Martin finds Jon appraising a fleet of dildos. There’s quite a range in size and the toys vary from those still trying to look like dicks, to ones that look like anything but. Most of them are boxed, but there’s a sample of each item open on the shelves so customers can get a good idea of size and texture.

There are signs on the shelves stating that the unboxed toys are for inspection and modelling purposes only and anyone caught handling them in ‘an unsanitary manner’ will be made to buy the offending item at full price before being banned from the shop. Good to know they won’t be handling anything, well, _used_.

“We should grab a harness first,” Jon says, “check what we want can be used as a strap on.” He walks over to the display of strap ons, which are on the end of an aisle. These too have samples out, presumably so that people can work out how hard they are to put on. At least that’s the way Martin imagines it. Some of them just look like briefs with a dick on the front, but the ones with actually straps look like a nightmarishly tangled puzzle to Martin.

“Are you in for a whole new harness then?” Martin asks. He walks over to join Jon. “Oh look, they have some with, uh, double attachments. If you’re interested?”

There’s a few set-ups like that, ones with a cock attached in the usual place in front, then with a matching toy on the inside to penetrate the wearer. Martin notes with interest that the larger dildo tends to be the one on the outside.

“Ah, maybe another time? It could be fun, but I need to be able to focus to properly rail you.” Jon says. “Besides, are any of these big enough for you?”

“Not really.” Martin says. Most of them can’t exactly be called small, but they’re nothing when compared to some of the monsters he was looking at earlier. Unlike the harness Jon has, it doesn’t look like the dildo on the front of those models can be exchanged for a different one.

“You can always get me off after.” Jon points out.

“Only if you want me to.” Martin says.

Jon picks up one of the strap ons out on display, presumably for people to try on. It looks similar to the one at home, although Martin isn’t familiar enough to know if they’re identical. Jon measures the metal ring at the front with his fingers.

“We need something that will fit through the biggest O-ring I have, and that has a flared base so it won’t fall out.” He says. “It’s the same size as this one. In most harness models the rings just-” Jon pulls at the little silver buttons around the ring, which Martin suddenly realises are poppers. “They pop out like so.” He hands the ring to Martin.

“They do that?” Martin asks.

Jon nods. “They usually come with a range of O-rings, although there’s a maximum and minimum size that fits most harnesses. You have to match the size of the toy to the diameter of the ring as best as possible.”

“So I can pick anything that fits in here?” Martin asks.

“Sure.” Jon says. “It just needs to have a flared base, or a suction cup, or something else wider than the ring at the bottom. To get it on the harness, first I slide it through the ring, then I reattach the ring to the front of the harness.”

Martin nods and looks at the selection on offer to choose from.

“Have we got a budget?” Martin asks. A few of the models have almost unreasonable price tags, which meant he dismissed them out of hand.

“Nothing outrageous, but this isn’t something to skimp on. Small price tag could translate into poor quality, and a potentially unsafe toy.” Jon says. “I’ve got some spending money to spare - no, don’t say a word I’m paying for this - so if there’s anything else you want, let me know.”

“They had some nice looking crops and paddles up front.” Martin says. Those at least shouldn’t be too pricey. “If you’re up for some more intense impact play.”

“Sounds like fun to me,” Jon replies, “focus on finding a nice cock for me to fuck you with and we’ll pick out something for you to hit me with after, ok?”

Martin turns back to the shelves. The shop has a veritable cornucopia of dildos, so Martin is sure there will be one that meets both of their needs. He picks up the first big one he sees and tries it for size, expecting it to be too big. Astonishingly, it slips in nicely with a bit of room still around the edges. Surprised, Martin grabs another half dozen similarly-sized toys. And a few that are a tad bigger, which, after a bit more testing for size, he rounds his focus on.

A few of the models with large knots in them don’t fit the ring, and Martin doesn’t bother with a clearly novelty one that’s wider and longer than his forearm. He whittles his options down.

Jon picks up a double-ended dildo that must be nearing twenty inches. It flops lewdly in his fist. “Is this one long enough for you?” He asks, clearly joking.

“No flared base.” Martin replies solemnly. “Might get lost inside me.”

Jon looks at the pink silicone in his hand. “It would solve the issue of when we both want to bottom. I’m getting it, I’m sure we’ll find a use for it sometime.”

Martin shrugs. Jon can get it if he wants and Martin is sure they’ll have fun figuring out how best to use it. He’s got more important things to worry about, like which of the three dildos still in the running he wants Jon to fuck him with. Martin closes his eyes and picks one at random.

He ends up with the black one. Its shape has the suggestion of a cock, but a gentle waving structure runs down the shaft. It is bigger than the twelve inch models on displays (tentatively, he labels it as fifteen), bigger than anything Martin has taken before, and it makes Martin’s mouth water to think of it inside him. If he can even take it. If Jon can get it on his strap on. The ring slides down it easily, although it’s a little snug at the widest part, and sits over the flare of a suction cup at the bottom.

“This one, Jon.” He says. “I want you to fuck me with this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news - my laptop is fixed. I am roughly halfway through the first draft of the next work of the series, which is already over 8k. Please don't expect it to posted straight after this fic finishes though, because I like to alternate editing scenes for this series with writing scenes for a multichaptered WIP TMA fic (which I will only start posted once it's finished, otherwise I'll never finish it). I edit one scene, write one scene, so it should be a matter of a week or so, not several months.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW:  
> -Anal fisting, which Martin brings up without discussing first.  
> -Martin accidentally turns Jon on, resulting in Jon getting off when he hadn't necessarily planned to.  
> -Jon is very much not used to taking a more dominant position and forgets to do things like ask for Martin's colour until Martin prompts him.

Dinner is Italian, ordered from the restaurant down the road because neither of them could be bothered to cook tonight. Hand-made cheesy garlic bread out of a wood-fired oven, and a couple of pasta dishes that are each a little too large to be called a single serving. There will be leftovers. Enough for tomorrow night at least.

Martin waits until Jon’s about three bites into the meal before he asks. “So, the uh, _thing_ we bought. Are you okay to maybe try using that on me tonight?”

“Not immediately after food. But later on, sure.” Jon replies.

Martin nods and fumbles for his fork. His hand shakes as he tries to twirl up the spaghetti, sending little flicks of tomato sauce onto the rim of his plate. His mouth opens and closes several times.

“Is there something you wanted to add?” Jon asks. “We can talk about it now.”

“I want you to tie me up.” Martin blurts out. “I usually end up being the one tying people up, not the other way around, but I have done it a bit before and it was alright. And you really like it when I tie you up. I like the idea of only being able to get off because of what you’re doing to me, so, uh, yeah…”

“I can certainly tie you up.” Jon says. “Any preference as to how?”

Martin thinks for a minute and weighs up his options. Being totally immobilised is tricky, and as far as he knows this is the first time Jon is on the other end of bondage. Probably best to go for something a bit simpler so neither of them get out of their depths. Speaking of - Martin isn’t exactly the world’s most athletic or flexible guy.

“I want my hands tied. The spreader bar looks fun, but I don’t want to be in a position that’s difficult to hold or that puts too much strain on my body.”

Jon looks thoughtful for a moment. “How about we cuff your hands in front of you and just put your feet in the bar? Having both your hands and feet in it might make your back hurt after a while.” Martin nods at Jon’s suggestion. “If you want the bar to hold your legs up a bit, I might be able to jury rig it so that it’s tied to the headboard.”

“That sounds good if you can figure out how.” Martin says. He can’t work out in his head how that would work.

“I’m not sure about how to rig the ropes, but I’m sure I’ll puzzle it out.”

“Also,” Martin adds, “I’d like to try and come hands free.”

“Does that work for you?” Jon asks. “I know I can’t come from anal penetration alone.”

The spaghetti dish Martin is eating, half gone as it is, is delicious. He knows that, in the back of his mind. When Jon says those words though, he can’t taste a thing, too focussed instead on exactly how Jon found that out. Quite how much experimentation it took.

“It can do.” Martin says. “I don’t manage it every time, but it’s worth trying. I’ll know and tell you if it’s just not going to happen.”

Martin puts his fork neatly across his plate. The dish isn’t finished, but its portion size was massive and now there are just leftovers for tomorrow. Or perhaps the freezer. Jon manages a few more bites of his meal before he too lays down his cutlery.

“What do you say we leave the dessert until later?” Jon asks.

There’s two slices of a rich chocolate cake in the fridge that Martin picked up earlier. Jon isn’t much one for sweets, but he’s been making eyes at that cake for weeks. It’s from a recently opened bakery just down the street that they end up passing most times they go out. It’s bloody expensive for only a couple of slices, but Jon’s worth it.

“Sugar does make for a good pick-me-up in aftercare if you’re that eager to get me into bed, dear.” Martin says.

Jon laughs. It’s a relief to see him have a moment where stress and exhaustion don’t mar his face.

“Let’s give the food a little time to settle first.” Jon says.

They end up on the couch, watching something inane that can’t decide whether it wants to be a comedy or whether it’s a drama to be taken seriously. Jon’s hair smells nice from where his head is tucked under Martin’s chin. At the end of the episode, Jon sits through the adverts waiting for the next one to begin. Martin recluses himself to the bathroom.

Martin re-emerges well, ah, clean, and Jon is still in the same position on the sofa. Martin walks up behind him, making sure his feet fall loudly enough on the carpet that Jon can hear him coming. It wouldn’t do to scare him.

He puts his hands onto Jon’s shoulders. “How much attention are you paying to the TV?” Martin asks.

Jon peers up at him. “Not enough.” He says, and he reaches for the remote to turn the television off.

Jon turns around to face Martin, kneeling on the sofa. He makes grabby hands until Martin leans down to kiss him. The position puts a crink into Martin’s neck, but when he tries to pull away, Jon just tugs him back.

“Bedroom?” Martin asks when Jon finally lets him up for air.

Jon nods and clambers down from the sofa. He heads in the direction of the bedroom and Martin follows him like a lost lamb.

When he gets into the bedroom, Jon is already reaching under the bed for their bag of toys. The things that were once purely Jon’s are in there now - ‘mine’ becoming ‘ours’. The spreader bar itself doesn’t actually fit in the bag, but Jon’s already got that laid out on the bed. Out of the bag he fishes a pair of cuffs, his harness, a length of rope, and the new dildo they bought together. Then Jon remembers lube, and that comes out too. God, it would be awful to forget that. They all go on the bed in a little pile, while the rest of the bag is shoved back under the bed.

“You should strip.” Jon says as he starts to unravel the neat coil of rope.

Martin gets out of his clothing in record time, although Jon still manages to be done untying the rope first. He’s always anal about tying it neatly into a coil so that it doesn’t tangle. Martin sits down on the unmade bed, waiting for Jon to tell him what to do next. It’s nice, to just do the things Jon tells him to do.

“Give me your hands.” Jon says and Martin offers them out to him. Jon fastens a cuff around each of his wrists. They’re far looser than they would be if set to the well broken-in knotch Martin uses on Jon, but his arms are a lot thicker than Jon’s are. It wouldn’t be safe to set them that tight on Martin - he doesn’t have the same slim wrists Jon does. The two cuffs are linked by a very short length of chain, just enough that Martin’s wrists and palms don’t actually have to touch if he pulls the chain to it’s full length. It’s only got a couple of links.

“Are they tight enough?” Jon asks. He runs his pinky finger beneath the cuffs, against Martin’s skin.

“They’re good.” Martin is surprised by how thick his voice sounds.

“Okay then, if you wouldn’t mind lying down?”

Martin lays back in the bed. Jon wedges a plump pillow underneath his hips and Martin says a quick prayer to a non-denominational deity hoping the lube will wash out of the pillow slip okay. Then Jon reaches for the bar and straps his ankles into it.

Martin can’t help but test it. The bar is solid and the velcro around his ankles tight enough that while he can rotate his ankles a bit, his legs are not going to get closer together or wider apart.

With Martin bound, Jon has to strip himself. He doesn’t make a show of it - trousers and pants down, shirt off. Martin watches as he considers his binder and decides to leave it on. Then he picks up the dildo and the harness. 

“It’ll be awkward if this doesn’t fit.” Jon says.

“You haven’t tested it?” Martin asks, because that is a real worry.

“Not beyond the shop.”

Jon begins to push the dildo through the O-ring. It’s a tight fit, but it goes, even over the widest portion, right down to the flared base. It’s snug. A couple of millimeters wider and it wouldn’t fit.

Jon steps into the two loops that go around his thighs, then fastens it around his waist. The cock bobs, comically large in front of him, as he tightens the straps to his liking. “Are you still okay with me using the rope to hoist your legs up?” Jon asks.

Martin startles. He was a little distracted looking at Jon’s hips and the long black length jutting therefrom. “Oh, uh, yeah.” He says.

Jon nods and picks up the rope. He threads it through the two loops on the spreader bar intended for wrists. “Ready to go up?” Jon asks.

“Yeah, go for it.” Martin says.

Jon slings the ends of the rope around the top bar of the headboard, then gathers the slack underneath. Martin’s ankles lift up and back. Jon has to squat up above Martin to get the rope pulled through. The position leaves the end of the dildo bobbing about an inch from Martin’s nose. He looks up at it and laughs.

“Shut it, you.” Jon says. He brings the ends of the rope down from the headboard to the centre of the spreader bar. “How far up do you want me to take you?”

Of course, from this angle Martin is treated to a view of most of Jon’s nether regions. Right now his cunt isn’t flushed red and slick like it gets when Jon begs him to fuck him, nor is his clit erect and poking out from between his folds. It doesn’t matter - Jon’s still a willing partner and God and Jon-willing, Martin might be able to get his hands on Jon and give him a few orgasms in return a little later on.

“A bit more than that.” Martin says.

Jon obliges, pulling on the rope more until Martin’s ankles are further up and back. It lifts his hips up too, gives Jon easy access to his arsehole. “How about that.”

“There’s good. Easier than holding them up myself.” Martin says, and Jon ties some intricate looking knots which fasten the ends of the rope back to the spreader bar. “Were you in scouts or something as a kid?”

“Brownies and Guides.” Jon replies. “It was before I transitioned. I think my Grandmother hoped they’d curb some of my more wayward tendencies.”

“Did it work?” Martin asks.

“Not really, they taught me how to set fires.”

Martin laughs. “And tie knots.” 

“The fire was more of a concern to my Grandmother, especially after I set part of the lawn in the garden alight. But I don’t really want to think about her when we’re about to have sex.” Jon says.

Martin makes a face, but Jon kisses it away. It’s an ache to not really be able to touch him. He settles for kissing Jon as thoroughly as he can, spit slick and slipping him the tongue. Jon’s hands run down his body, from shoulders to ribs. They curl around his waist, drag down like fire over his hips and thighs. Martin feels himself begin to stiffen.

“Are you comfortable?” Jon asks while running his hands up and down Martin’s thighs.

“Yeah.” He replies. He couldn’t easily keep his legs up like this on his own, but the rope is doing most of the work. “And I’m green.”

“Oh.” Says Jon. “Sorry I forgot to ask.”

“It’s alright.” Martin says, his hips shifting under Jon’s attention. “I know you’ll stop if I safeword.”

“Okay.” Jon says and Martin can hear the lid to the lube pop over to the side, then the squelch as Jon administers some to his fingers. “You’ll let me know when you feel stretched enough.”

“I, uh-” Martin’s breath hitches when he feels Jon’s finger against his anus, the lube still a little too cold to be comfortable. “I want to try and take your fist first. I’ll definitely be stretched after that.”

“My fist?” Jon asks, even as he spreads lube around Martin’s arsehole. “That’s, well, a lot. Are you sure about it? Have you done fisting before?”

“I’ve only tried. Never done it successfully.” Martin confesses. “I got four fingers to the knuckles. But that guy had big hands and you’re a little uh…”

“Dantier?” Jon supplies dryly. His lips are twisted down.

“You said it, not me…” 

“We can try it, but stop me if it hurts too much for you.” Jon concedes.

Martin tries to reply ‘I will,’ but at that moment Jon sinks the first of his fingers into him. It doesn’t hurt going in, and the lube isn’t cold enough for it to be uncomfortable. Jon doesn’t hesitate this time and keeps pushing until his entire finger slowly but surely is seated within Martin.

Jon twists his finger around within Martin, lets the pad of it drag over the walls of arse. He gives a few gentle thrusts and Martin encourages him, finding that he can still move his hips a little in this position. Not enough to properly drive down on Jon, but enough to provide some encouragement.

“Okay?” Jon asks, like it isn’t fucking perfect.

“Yeah,” replies Martin, “give me another.”

Getting the second finger in so soon is a little bit of a stretch, but Martin knows he’ll give pretty quickly. He’s not that inexperienced of a bottom. Two fingers is more satisfying to clench around, especially when Jon glides over his prostate and Martin’s hips shift involuntarily as he moans.

“Do you want my mouth on you?” Jon asks. Martin is shivering and twitching under his attention.

“If you do that I’ll be gone long before you get your fist in me.” Martin says.

“Well, we can’t have that.” Jon says. “You’re going to come on my big cock, aren’t you Martin?”

“Yes.” He hisses, although whether that’s in response to Jon’s question or the way his fingers stretch out is anyone’s guess. Jon’s looking very pleased with himself either way.

A third finger presses in alongside the first two and it leaves Martin blissful in the stretch of it. Jon kisses down the side of his neck and Martin turns his head to give Jon better access to it. His teeth come down on it, not hard enough to ever actually leave a bruise, but enough to get Martin groaning and his hips rolling.

It’s really very lovely, and Martin supposes he could come like this, given enough time, but he wants more. Jon’s tongue laves across his nipples and Martin’s eyes slide shut as he moans.

“Good?” Jon asks.

“Please, I want more.” Martin replies. Distantly, Martin knows there’s a word like this. Something along the lines of ‘greedy cock-whore.’ He hopes Jon doesn’t mind.

It’s too soon really to take the fourth finger, but Jon gets it in anyway. There’s a slight sting as he does, but it fades quickly as Jon thrusts his fingers slowly. He’s too tight for Jon to really spread his fingers, so instead Jon twists his wrist to get his fingers working Martin open, working him down the length of Jon’s hand until he can feel Jon’s knuckles brushing against his rim.

Jon’s hand is cold from freshly applied lube, but it needs that if it’s going to end up inside Martin. Martin whines as Jon drags his fingertips deep inside Martin. His cock is erect and weeping despite not being touched.

“Do you think you can take it?” Jon asks.

“Yes, _please_.” Martin says. “Do it.”

Jon keeps up his slow and steady pace despite Martin begging for it, and some rational part of Martin’s brain thanks him for it. That part of Martin’s brain isn’t exactly in charge right now though.

The hand pulls out of him a little, but it’s just so that Jon can tuck his thumb up and into his palm. Jon’s free hand applies more lube around where their bodies are connected, and over the portions of Jon’s hand that aren’t inside Martin yet. Jon pushes in deeper and then there are five fingertips in Martin. At first, his arse yields easily to the intrusion, but the thumb is new and the area around the knuckles thicker now. Jon presses, gentle but insistent, and slowly Martin stretches for him. It’s a little painful, but wonderful at the same time, and not nearly enough pain that Martin can’t take it.

And he has taken it. A final little twist and Martin’s rim is clenching down on Jon’s bony wrist. He fuller than he’s ever been. Jon moves his hand slowly inside Martin. There isn’t an inch of him that Jon isn’t touching.

“Oh. Oh God!” Martin cries as Jon twists his wrist.

“Are you alright? Colour?” Jon asks.

“Green.” He says. “It’s just very intense.”

“But you like it?” Jon says.

“Yes, I -oh.” Martin breaks off as Jon pushes slightly deeper into him. “I do.”

They stay like that a while, Jon moving only slowly inside him and Martin falling apart on Jon’s wrist. Jon moves his hand back and forth very slightly and incredibly gently, but it’s the feeling of fullness that really gets to Martin.

“It’s pretty cool,” Jon admits, “I only have to move a little bit and you start moaning.” He begins to twist his fist slowly around to the right.

Martin yells at the sensation. Jon’s knuckles drag over his prostate one by one. If Jon keeps this up, Martin is going to come on his fist and he’s going to do it very, very soon. Jon hasn’t even had the chance to fuck him with the dildo they bought for this yet.

“Yellow.” Martin says. “Yellow.”

Jon stills inside him. “Are you okay?” Jon asks. The crease between his eyebrows has deepened in worry.

“I was about to come.” Martin admits. 

“You can, if you want.” Jon says.

Martin shakes his head. “I want to come on your cock.” He says

Jon’s free hand rubs a band of little circles against Martin’s hip. “Are you ready to take it?”

“After this? Yeah, yeah I am.”

Jon nods, and he very carefully begins to extract his hand. It takes a couple of tries to get the widest point of his palm out and each time Martin has to bite at the inside of his cheek to stop himself from coming. At last though, Jon slips out of him entirely and Martin is left feeling empty and bereft. With his own hands bound he can’t even replace Jon’s fingers with his own.

He can feel the way his hole is gaping. Can feel the muscles around his rim flutter and twitch as they try to remember what it’s like to be tight. Martin’s not sure he can remember that. Can’t remember much beyond how good Jon feels when he’s inside him.

Martin watches Jon slick the toy up. Then he moves in closer and Martin can feel the head of the toy nestled against his arsehole. Jon gives the slightest amount of pressure and it pops in,

It isn’t as girthy as Jon’s fist was, but that doesn’t mean it’s small either. Martin can feel the muscles of his ass flutter as they try to make sense of the intrusion.

Jon isn’t as shy fucking Martin this time. He still presses forward slowly, looking for any sign of pain on Martin’s face. When he doesn’t see any, he starts thrusting back and forth. The shaft of the toy is textured into gentle waves and Martin’s face contorts in pleasure as they rub against him.

Martin is just getting properly into it, letting his toes curl with each thrust, when the dildo pops out of him.

“Oh, sorry.” Jon says before he feeds it back into Martin.

Jon starts up again, but the rhythm is different. A little faster, but the thrusts are a lot shallower. It still catches against Martin’s prostate sometimes, but not nearly enough. He puts up with it for a little bit, seeing if it will blossom into a wonderful feeling, but it doesn’t. Shifting his hips up with each of Jon’s thrusts doesn’t make him catch on the hint to fuck Martin deeper.

“Give me more.” Martin tells Jon. “I want it harder and deeper.”

“Oh, um…” Jon shifts a little, presumably to get a better angle. “Is this good?”

He slides into Martin deep and perfect. Martin cries out. “Yes, _yes please_ , oh God Jon!” He throws his head back and lets what Jon is making him feel wash over him. Only a few strokes in, however, and the dildo slips out of him again.

Jon mutters an apology and stuffs it back into Martin. This time the angle and depth aren’t as wonderful as they were the first time, but they’re still very nice. Jon gets almost the entire length pressed into him, impossible as that seems. And most importantly, he stays within Martin and matches each roll of Martin’s hips with a thrust of his own.

A hand wraps around Martin’s cock, gives it a little pump up and down. “Oh, um,” Martin says, “I was going to try and come hands free.”

“Oh, right. I remember.” Jon says, and he lets go. “Are you feeling up for that?”

“Yes, definitely.” Martin replies.

“Is that going to be fairly imminent?” Jon asks. “It’s just I’m getting rather tired and I don’t know if I can keep going for much longer.”

“Probably not.” Martin admits, because the way Jon is fucking him now is very nice, just not that intense and it’s going to be a while until he comes. “You can stop if you want and we can come up with a different plan.”

Jon stops thrusting inside him. “I’m sorry.” He says.

“It’s alright.” Martin says. “If you untie me, I can sit in your lap and do all the hard work.”

“I don’t want to ruin your fantasy.” Jon says, but he’s already pulling out and leaving Martin feeling like he’s got a gaping hole in his nether regions to fill.

“Anything is perfect so long as it’s with you.” Martin says, and Jon ducks his face away, but not before Martin catches sight of his blush.

“Right then,” Jon says composing himself, “best get you untied.”

He undoes the velcro cuff to the spreader bar first, carefully lowering Martin’s legs back down to the mattress. Jon doesn’ bother untying the rope that’s around it, choosing instead to lay the bar down up at the head of the bed. The cuffs come off next. Martin stretches, but he really wasn’t in that uncomfortable of a position. Not next to hunching over photocopies of old statements for hours while working at the Archives.

Martin vacates his previous portion of mattress and gestures for Jon to sit down. There’s no reason to create another wet spot. Jon shuffles over and sits down in the spot Martin left, although he does put the pillow that was under Martin’s hips to one side. Martin moves to straddle him, his knees either side of Jon’s hips. Positioned like this, Jon’s head is only level with the middle of Martin’s chest.

The bottle of lube is just behind Jon, so Martin grabs it and squeezes a dollop into his hand. He reaches behind him to apply it to the dildo. It doesn’t strictly need it, but with anal too much lube is always the direction to go.

“Okay?” Martin asks Jon.

“Sure.” He replies, and Jon reaches up to wrap his arms around Martin’s shoulders.

Martin grabs ahold of the dildo behind him. It’s a little awkward getting it into him without looking, but he guides it to his hole. It breaches him easily and he begins to sink down on it. Martin tells himself he’ll stop when it starts feeling uncomfortable, when the length is more than he can take, but he finds he runs out of shaft to cram inside himself before that happens.

“Oh.” Martin says when he bottoms out. “I didn’t know I could take it all.” He didn’t even realise that was physically possible, but apparently his rectum can really stretch.

“You take it so well,” Jon tells him, “I knew you could do it.”

He sits there a minute, getting used to the feeling. Jon’s hands tangle in his hair and pull him down for a kiss. He meets Jon in it, a filthy and wet thing full of the desperation Martin feels. He cradles Jon’s face in his hands before raking his nails down Jon’s back hard enough that Jon might actually be able to feel it through his binder.

Martin shifts back on his heels so that he has the leverage to pull up and drop back on down on the dildo. It feels good to drive himself down on it like that, so he does it a couple more times, but he can already feel the burn beginning in his thighs. It’s easier instead to take Jon fully seated and grind down upon him instead of thrusting. It doesn’t make as much use of the textured portions of the shaft, but that doesn’t stop it from being nice.

He’s able to angle himself so that one of those ridges rubs into his prostate as he pushes down into Jon. Martin’s cock rubs against the soft skin of Jon’s stomach below the hem of his binder. It’s not enough that it would get him off on its own, but it’s still very nice stimulation.

Martin closes his eyes and whines as he grinds the dildo into his prostate. He buries his face into Jon’s hair. Martin’s moans are answered by Jon’s own. He opens his eyes to see Jon’s face scrunched in pleasure.

“Hey Jon, are - _oh fuck_ \- are you, y’know…?” Martin asks not entirely coherently.

“Yes, this is very nice.” Jon’s breath hitches. “T-The base keeps pushing into my clit in this position.”

“Do you want me to do anything?” Martin says “I mean, will this make you come?”

“I don’t know.” Jon replies. “Maybe. What about you?”

“Yeah.” Martin says. “I’m close.”

Jon nods. He fits his face into the crook of Martin’s neck. Martin can feel Jon’s lips pressing wet against his pulse point. He can probably feel how much Martin’s heart is racing and how it’s all for him.

“You should come.” Jon tells him. “You can get me off after.”

Martin doesn’t exactly need much encouragement. He bends down to kiss and bite along the exposed line of Jon’s neck and shoulder. It’s good to have the taste of Jon’s skin in his mouth. He grinds down against the intrusion in his arse, revelling in the way that makes Jon groan.

“God, I’m going to come.” Martin says when the abuse on his prostate becomes too much.

“Yeah?” Jon says, and he kisses Martin. Just the once, just quick before he draws back.

Martin makes good on his promise, crashing over the edge into orgasm. Most of his semen ends up smeared on their bellies, but there’s a rivulet on Martin’s chest and one globulet has even made it to Jon’s cheek.

Martin shivers through the aftershocks before he stills on the toy splitting him open. Jon is very lovely with come on his face. Especially when he’s slack-jawed with lust in his eyes.

The dildo slides out of Martin slowly, feeling impossibly long. He feels hollowed out. Martin tumbles down onto the bed, pulling Jon down on top of him as best as possible.

“You should come sit on my face.” Martin says. “Sound okay?”

“Yeah.” Jon says, and he crawls up Martin’s body until his cunt is hovering above Martin’s face.

Martin wraps his hands over Jon’s thighs and tugs him down. He can lick his way into Jon’s vagina, the entrance wet and relaxed, but his nose butts up against the base of the dildo. Jon’s clit is hidden away just under the bottom of the harness. Martin tries to brush it away, but it won’t budge.

He wraps a finger and his thumb around the base of the dildo, right down by the O-ring, and tries to grind it down into Jon’s clit. It seems to work, because Jon moans and grinds his hips up into it. Martin slides a finger into his cunt.

“Oh God Martin, I’m going to come.” Jon says, his voice thin and reedy.

Martin keeps thrusting his finger as Jon grinds up on the base of the dildo. Jon comes in short order. Martin feels his cunt clench down on his fingers, feels the little gush of fluid that bursts forth from him. He thrusts his finger slowly while Jon works his way through the aftermath.

“Are you done?” Martin asks.

“No, I - _oh dear Lord, right there_.”

“You should take your harness off so I can get my mouth on you properly.”

Jon scrabbles for the buckles around his waist and thighs. Martin can’t quite follow whether Jon undoes them or just loosens them, but quickly enough Jon is sliding the harness off his body. He hunkers back down above Martin, hesitating to drop all the way down onto his face until Martin reaches up and tugs Jon down.

Martin licks his way up Jon’s slit until he finds the hard lump of his clit. He wraps his lips around it - it’s not quite big enough to properly suck into his mouth (it just sits between his lips and a little further in than that), but Martin does his best to try and the noise Jon makes when he does isn’t quite a scream, but it isn’t far off. The bars of the headboard creak as Jon grabs them for support.

Martin alternates between sucking on Jon’s clit and swiping over the tip of it with his tongue. He searches blindly and finds his entrance through a bit of prodding up by his chin until he finds a spot that yields when he presses into it. His finger slides deep, slides home.

Above him, Jon keeps up a litany of moans and positive encouragement to Martin’s efforts. His hips grind down onto Martin’s face, although he’s quick to lift them when Martin taps twice on his thigh to signal that he needs to breathe.

Jon doesn’t announce his second orgasm, just shakes apart on Martin’s face. It would probably be beautiful to watch, but there are sacrifices Martin is prepared to make and one of them is to keep his mouth on Jon while he falls apart. He doesn’t let up either, not even when Jon’s orgasm is over and his whimpers are perhaps tinged with pain.

If Jon wanted him to stop, he’d tell Martin, or just lift himself off his mouth.

Quickly enough, Jon is back to thrusting his hips down onto Martin’s mouth. Martin keeps up the rhythm of sucking and licking at Jon’s clit, because that seems to be working well, but he does give Jon a second, then a third finger. He’s wet and loose enough to take them easily.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Martin can see the way Jon’s thighs tense and shake. “Oh God,” Jon cries, “Martin, I - _oh fuck_ , I’m going to-” He sort of loses his train after that, but Martin has the general idea by the time Jon’s body locks up and he comes again.

This time, the roll of Jon’s hips onto his face slows and stops instead of staying steady. Martin slows the thrust of his fingers inside Jon’s cunt and takes his mouth off Jon’s clit. “Happy?” Martin asks.

“Thoroughly.” Jon replies. He swings one of his legs back over Martin’s neck and checks the mattress behind him is empty before collapsing onto it.

Jon lays there breathing heavily for a moment. Martin watches him like a sap while he does, until Jon meets his eyes.

“Fuck.” Jon says. “I’m supposed to be giving you aftercare.”

“Aftercare can just be cuddles if you want.” Martin says.

“As nice as that sounds, I was going to feed you cake in bed.”

That’s right, Martin remembers. They never did get around to dessert, it’s still in the box in the fridge. It did look very good, but Jon wearing a strap on just looked better.

“Cake sounds good, but it can wait a few moments.” Martin says. “Catch your breath first.”

“Yeah.” Jon says. He breathes out long and slow before rolling over and curling into Martin’s side. Martin holds him. “Did that go like you wanted?”

“It was perfect, thanks.” Martin squeezes his boyfriend.

“And your wrists and ankles aren’t sore? No weird tingly feeling in your hands or feet?” Jon asks.

Martin flexes his wrists and ankles. There’s no pain or odd feelings and it doesn’t feel like he’s pulled any other muscles. “All good there.”

“Okay, cake.” Jon says after a few minutes. He pulls himself out of Martin’s arms.

Martin lets him go. Yes, he wants Jon to stay in his arms, but the opportunity to ogle Jon as he walks away is worth it. Jon does actually redress on his way out of the bedroom, but it’s in one of Martin’s discarded t-shirts, so it’s almost as good as Jon being naked. It looks like Jon has figured out how much Martin likes seeing him in his clothes.

“Make sure you wash your hands before handling the food.” Martin calls after Jon. “Your entire hand went up my arse and I don’t think that’s sanitary.”

“Don’t worry, I will!” Jon shouts back.

“Also, you still have come on your face.” Martin yells. He can’t quite hear what Jon says in response to that, but it’s definitely some form of grumbling.

Martin grabs a packet of wet-wipes while Jon is gone. He wipes down his hands and cleans himself up as best as possible. As expected, there’s lube fucking everywhere and it’s drying tacky where it dripped onto his thighs and ass cheeks.

Jon is back in short order, carrying a carton with a thick wedge of chocolate cake in it and a couple of forks. The mattress dips as he sits down next to Martin and lays the cake off to the side.

“Chocolate cake in bed? That’s going to make a mess of the sheets.” Martin says.

“The sheets are already a mess.” Jon says. He flicks over the plastic lid and the scent of the cake flows out of it, heavy and sweet.

“You washed your hands, right?” Martin asks.

Jon rolls his eyes. “Yes Martin, I washed my hands. Now let me feed you cake as a romantic gesture.”

Jon comes at him with a fork loaded with a bite of rich dark cake. Martin opens his mouth to take it. The taste is intense, bitter without being overly sweet and sickly. Jon draws the fork out through Martin’s closed lips. He presses the second fork into Martin’s hand as he chews.

“It’s good.” Martin says after he swallows. He uses his fork to carve out a portion of the slice to feed Jon.

“Better than sex?” Jon asks with a laugh.

“Dunno,” Martin says, “maybe if it had sprinkles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here in the UK, Brownies and Guides do not sell cookies. However, they will absolutely teach your preteen daughters how to: strike a match, start a fire, and use a hammer, among other things. Pre-corona, I used to help out at a Brownie unit and I saw the start of many an eight-year-old pyromaniac.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me through my laptop troubles - it's back and working fine now. The first draft of the next work in the series is shaping up nicely and will be the longest work in the series so far - it's currently on 15k and is looking to top out at possibly 20k depending on how long the last scene ends up.

**Author's Note:**

> TLDR: Laptop broke, this fic is done and will update as normal, next work in the series will be delayed.
> 
> Bad news guys: my laptop screen has been overtaken by the Distortion. While I can still use it, it hurts my head to look at it too long and my laptop needs to go in for repairs (It's still protected by extended warranty).
> 
> Good news: My laptop had the good grace not to break until after I finished writing this fic (I never publish something until it's finished, even if it is multichaptered), which I have access to on my phone. I will endeavour to update this fic from my phone. I usually spread the chapters out a bit so that I have time to write the next fic in the series, but unfortunately that is not an option at the moment, so the next work in this series will likely be delayed. I was planning to publish this fic in three chapters, but I am going to stretch it to five (with some chapters being a little shorter than I'd like) so try and increase the time I have to write the next work in the series.
> 
> Thanks for your patience.


End file.
